Arcee: Friend, Warrior, Monster
by nobleboivin
Summary: A breif encounter with Airachnid ends up making drastic changes in Arcee's life. Rated t for some curse words. Recentlly updated. It would be best if you reread all the chapters too. Also if you think I should change the rating let me now. Hope you like the changes guys.
1. Chapter 1: The Event

Chapter 1

Arcee and the rest of the team arrive at a military hospital where they have been keeping Airachnid locked up. An experiment went wrong and released Airachnid from stasis. Why the humans decided to experiment on Airachnid is something the Autobots are still wondering about.  
Arcee pauses and exhales. Her sister Elita admitted herself in a military hospital a few centuries back to cure herself of her organic parts. Elita almost died in the process and it has scared Arcee ever since. This situation is scaring her even more. Elita 1's organic half could've taken over her body and could've killed everyone like Airachnid is trying to do right now.  
"Alright let's do this!" Arcee exclaims  
Team Prime enters the military hospital. They split up. A shadow runs behind Wheeljack.  
"Who's hunting who?" Wheeljack wonders  
Arcee walks down a corridor. She hears a screech and turns around. Arcee charges her guns. Airachnid screeches as she smashes through a wall. Arcee gasps at the mutated femme. Airachnid is in her spider mode. However, she's further mutated. Instead of the normal face, Airachnid's face resembles a spider like creature. Her legs are more massive and her arms end in two claws. Spikes have erupted out of her body. Airachnid tackles Arcee through several walls. Claws and fangs pierce through metal. Acid drips through her armor and onto her protoform. Arcee lets out a pained whine. She flips Airachnid over her and blasts her. Airachnid hisses.  
Arcee tightens her servos and starts firing her blasters. Airachnid roars and leaps out of the way. She slams Arcee into the ground and sinks her fangs into Arcee's neck. Neurotoxins are injected into Arcee's cables. Airachnid begins to savagely assault Arcee until the rest of Team Prime comes and fires on the spider. Airachnid leaps onto a wall and hisses as Wheeljack launches his latest invention down Airachnid's throat.  
"You are one ugly mother..." Wheeljack says and hits a button causing his invention to explode Airachnid's head off. Wheeljack sighs with relief. For once, one of his inventions worked like it was supposed to do.  
::Ratchet. Open the ground bridge and prep med bay now. Autobot down.:: Optimus orders over the comm  
Wheeljack injects anti venom into Arcee and begins to preform emergency first aid on Arcee.  
Seconds later Arcee is placed on life support as she's wheeled down to med bay.  
"Everyone out but authorized personal now!" Ratchet shouts  
Everyone but Ratchet, June, and Wheeljack leave the Med bay. Wheeljack connects a computer and an energon drip to Arcee as Ratchet begins removing her armor as quickly as possible. Arcee begins to have seizures as Airachnid's techno-organic venom begins to attack Arcee's cells and her very CNA. Her mouth foams and her optics roll in back of her head.  
"Fraggin spider venom, Bulkhead, get your aft in here and restrain Arcee. She's having an allergic reaction to the venom." Ratchet shouts  
Bulkhead runs in and does as he's told. He positions her head sideways. Ratchet injects more anti venom into Arcee's arm.  
After several hours of operating Arcee is stabilized and in a drug induced coma.  
Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead wash up and give Optimus their report.  
"She's stable for now. Arcee will have to be out of duty for a while. I'll work on a treatment plan in the morning. Right now I need some energon and rest" Ratchet says  
"Thank You Ratchet. All of you get some extra rations and some much needed rest." Optimus says  
"Yes sir." Bulkhead says  
Wheeljack and Bulkhead leave Optimus's office. Optimus notices the concerned look on Ratchet's face.  
"You seem trouble old friend. What's on your mind?" Optimus asks  
"Arcee is Elita 1's sister."  
"I'm aware. What is your plan if Arcee has Elita's power and develops the condition her sister had?"  
"I'm not sure yet. Let's hope she doesn't take after her older sister. Goodnight Optimus."  
"Goodnight and have a safe recharge old friend."  
Later that night as the full moon shines brightly onto the base, Arcee begins to twitch and convulse as Airachnid's venom continues to ravage her body. Her spark rate and fluid pressure rises dramatically causing an alarm to go off. Ratchet runs in and begins to check her vitals. Everyone else runs in, including the three kids and June. Arcee goes into violent seizures and suddenly flat lines.  
"Arcee" Jack cries  
"Slaggit get those humans out of here NOW!" Ratchet shouts  
Arcee suddenly on lines and starts screaming as she convulses and goes back into violent seizures. Bulkhead and Optimus go to pin her down but Arcee throws them and Ratchet across med bay. Arcee falls off the berth. Her eyes glow red as she lets out a feral snarl. Her canines lengthen. Arcee starts ripping off her armor as her protoform begins to mutate. Her structure cracks and reshapes, energon and other fluids pour onto the floor. Wheeljack brings the kids and June outside. Bumblebee activates his stingers as the three mechs listen to Arcee's pained cries turn into feral snarls, grunts and groans. Ratchet nervously gets out the tranquelizer gun to be safe. Optimus goes into a state of shock as he flashes back to what his spark mate and Arcee's sister went through.  
"What's happening to her?" Raf cries  
"She's having a reaction to something." Wheeljack answers sadly  
Arcee stops snarling and pants heavilly.  
"Cee" Bumblebee asks  
Arcee leaps over the bed and roars. Drool, acid, and venom pours from her fanged mouth. Everyone stares in horror at her new spider themed robot mode. Arcee is now colored pink, blue and white. Six horns and eight eyes now adorn her head. Spider legs and a spider abdomen stick out of her back. Spikes cover her arms, shoulders and legs. She transforms to a spider like mode. Arcee drools hungrily as she snarls. Instinct floods her processor. Her beast mode tells her to feed on live prey causing her to not recognize friend from foe.  
"Fraggit" Ratchet gulps  
Arcee leaps towards Optimus but Bulkhead punches her out of the way with his mace. He sets his cannons to stun and fires.  
Wheeljack and the humans hear Arcee's roaring and gunshots from tranquilizer gun. The kids huddle together in Wheeljack's alt mode. June stands outside. Arcee's younger sister, Chromia approaches the base at top speed. The motorcycle femme tries to go inside but June stands in her way.  
"Don't go in there. Something is happening to Arcee" June gulps  
Arcee erupts out of the base in biped mode as she bites into Bumblebee's arm. Everyone gets scared and jumps back. Chromia puts up shields made of energon.  
"For the love of Primus no" Chromia sobs "Arcee please stop" Chromia begs as she begins to flash back to when they're older sister, Elita 1 was going through the same thing.  
Arcee roars and stares at her sister sadistically.  
"Arcee please, it's me your sister" Chromia wails  
Arcee roars and transforms back to beast mode. She lunges at Chromia and pins her to the wall of the base.  
Bumblebee leaps and impales his stinger into one of Arcee's new organic parts and sends electricity through her body knocking her out.  
Several hours later Arcee is chained and shackled inside a cage. She feeds hungrily on a Vehicon's remains that the Autobots happened to of confiscated prior. Luckily for Bumblebee and the others, they only received minor damage. Arcee couldn't get through Bumblebee's armor.  
Ratchet explains to Jack and June as to what happened. Miko and Raf are with Bulkhead. Miko and Bulkhead are both trying to calm a very scared and freaked out Raf. It'll be a wonder if he wants to come back in the morning.  
"Her and her sisters inherited a mimicking ability. It must've activated when Airachnid injected her with her venom." Ratchet explains  
"Arcee's going to be crushed when she wakes up. First her sister, now her." Optimus says  
"Wakes up?" Jack asks  
"Arcee changed into a techno organic. Instinct took over causing her to crave Energon. As a result she couldn't recognize friend and family from foe. She saw us all as potential prey"  
"What happens now?"  
"Well if she snaps out of it then I'll have to do physical and mental therapy. She won't be used to her new body."  
Jack puts his hand on the cage.  
"Don't worry Arcee. We're here for you." Jack says  
TOO BE CONTINUED...?  
Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The end result part 1

Arcee looks like an amalgam of the different spider themed transformers now with a pink and white and minor blue color theme. I have Chromia as a purple themed motorcycle but she can combine with her blue van transport into a battle mode. Elita 1 will eventually appear as will. She will be a white, blue and pink femme similar to Arcee. Her alt mode is also a motorcycle but like Chromia, she can combine with a speed boat and its trailer into a battle mode.  
Disclaimer: Don't own transformers or anything else mentioned and yes I'm aware it's missing from the first chapter I accidentlly deleted it when I updated the chapter and I'm too lazy to fix it so here it is.  
A/N: Sorry Airachnid fans and Arcee fans. Your favorite femmes are about to be put through hell.  
Setting: Transformers Prime Universe

Chapter 2

Arcee wakes up the next morning and finds herself in a cage in the Autobot med bay.  
"What the pit?" Arcee asks  
She goes to charge her guns but notices her clawed servos and strange looking arms.  
"What the frag?" Arcee asks as she examines herself  
Arcee gets scared and nervous. Ratchet comes in. He looks at Arcee and pulls out a tranquilizer.  
"Arcee do you recognize me?" He asks  
"Ratchet what happened to me? What's going on? Why am I in this cage?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"No."  
Ratchet sighs and unlocks the cage. He nervously unhooks the energon shackles and chains. Arcee can see the fear and nervousness in his optics as she comes out of the cage. She looks back and sees claw marks, dried energon and stares in wonder at the sight of all the chains and shackles. She watches Ratchet grab a mirror and holds it against his chassis.  
"Ratchet what's happening to me? W…what's going on?"  
"Remember when Elita was infected by those spiders?"  
"Yeah, it's not something I would just forget. Why do you ask?"  
"It seems you take after your big sister."  
"What? No, give me that mirror!"  
"Now Arcee I need you to remain calm."  
"Just give me the mirror, Ratchet!"  
Arcee snatches the mirror from Ratchet and looks at herself. She gets angry and scared. She lets out a cry of anguish and throws the mirror at a light bulb. Arcee drops to her knees and cries. Ratchet crouches and rubs her back.  
"Ratch don't." Arcee sobs  
"It's okay Arcee."  
"Ratch"  
Arcee and Ratchet hug. Jack walks into med bay.  
"Arcee you're up!" Jack exclaims  
"Jack? Don't look at me." Arcee whines as she tries to hide behind the larger mech that's in front of her  
"I'm not leaving you Arcee. None of us are. We've been worried sick about you."  
"Jack you don't understand! I'm a monster now. I'm of no use for team Prime."  
"I think Cliffjumper would agree with me when I say you're wrong. You're still our friend. We'll fix this somehow."  
"How Jack? My sister went insane and almost died because of this. Pit, look at Airachnid."  
"You're nothing like them. It's not who you are."  
"Jack... just get away from me please before I hurt you or worse"  
Jack and Ratchet sigh.  
Minutes later Ratchet gives Optimus his latest report on Arcee. Arcee is given some strong sedatives to help her relax. Bumblebee keeps an optic on her and rubs her arm.  
"Do you really think Arcee would kill herself?" Jack asks  
"It's a possibility which is why I have her on a suicide watch for the next 24 hours. I have her resting in med bay under supervision for now. I also have Chromia under a watch. She might be tempted to put her sister out of her misery. Tomorrow I'll start the counseling sessions. We'll all need it, especially the humans" Ratchet explains  
"Have you contacted any of her other family members" Optimus asks  
"I'm hesitant too. I don't even know if we can reach Junkion. As for Crystal, she has a temper. And, there's no telling how Elita would react. Elita might want to offline her parents or she might want to offline Arcee"  
"Anything we can do?"  
"Be there for her. Arcee needs the support of her friends and family. I got Raf doing some research in our databases to see if there's anything we'll need for her. Once Elita gets back from her mission we'll be able to figure out a better treatment plan. Also when it comes to questions and examinations she needs to feel like she isn't an experiment or a freak show. Hopefully she'll be of a stable processor within the week if we're lucky. If not it could take months to stabilize her processor."  
In med bay, Bumblebee changes the channels on a TV.  
"Bumblebee put me out of my misery please before I turn on everyone again" Arcee begs  
"You're not going to turn on everyone. You were hungry last night. You aren't like Elita or Airachnid"  
"How can you be so sure Bee?"  
"I know you. Crystal is a spider and she's perfectly fine"  
"She was born that way"  
"There's no difference"  
"Yes there is"  
"You're still beautiful"  
"Don't change the subject"  
"Too bad I just did"  
"You're a slaggin psycho for keeping me like this"  
"Now I know you don't mean that."  
"I hate you for torturing me like this"  
"You're just saying that to get me upset and make me feel bad. You need to relax Arcee. This isn't the worst thing in the world to happen. Some have it worse than you."  
"Bumblebee I beg of you. Please" Arcee sobs  
"Arcee some of us would rather go through what your going through. I never knew my family. I saw friends get tortured by cons. I saw my home get blasted and the headmistress of the orphanage tortured and ripped apart by cons. Our planet was destroyed. Megatron ripped my vocals out, possessed me and forced me to revive him."  
Arcee pauses.  
"Besides, even if I did offline you, it's not like I can have your room or your stereo system" Bumblebee adds  
"I'm going insane and on suicide watch and all you can think about is the fact that my room is bigger than yours and my stereo system"  
"What? They're cool. And your weapons closet is awesome"  
Arcee pauses.  
"You can have all of that stuff if you offline me" Arcee promises  
"Uh…tempting but no"  
"No? But you just said"  
"Hey I can dream can't I?"  
"You're an aft"  
"So are you"  
"You are"  
"You"  
"You"  
"You"  
"You"  
Bulkhead sighs and pinches the bridge of his smell receptors.  
::Ratchet:: Bulkhead comms  
::Go ahead Bulkhead::  
::Arcee is trying to talk us into off lining her as you figured. Bumblebee is trying to get her off the subject but it's not working very well::  
::I'll be on my way to relieve you two shortly.::  
Ratchet comes down to med bay a couple minutes later. He sees Arcee flipping through channels on the TV.  
"Arcee is there anything you need?" Ratchet asks  
"What is going to happen to me Ratchet seeing that you won't listen to reason and offline me?" Arcee asks  
"You shouldn't be worrying about that. You need rest Arcee."  
"I'm not a sparkling Ratchet! What is Optimus going to do with me? I can't be of that much use as a giant spider now! The fact I haven't turned on you guys and go insane yet is a fraggin miracle. Even if I don't turn there's no way I'll be able to be to do anything. I'm more of a burden now"  
"No you're not; you're still a valuable soldier." Optimus says as he comes into med bay.  
He lays a vase filled with filled with fake flowers on Arcee's berth stand. Arcee examines the vase and flowers.  
"Pretty" Arcee says  
"The kids have been working on it ever since you were admitted. They'll be down later. June is helping them with their homework." Optimus says  
"They're not scared of me and hate me?"  
"They don't hate you and you scared all of us Arcee. You died twice. I…we can't handle loosing another friend. Elita wouldn't be able to handle it. We're actually keeping a watch on your sisters. I'm scared as to how Elita will react when she returns to base. I actually had to sedate Chromia."  
"I'm sorry for being a burden"  
"Your not a burden Arcee. We're your family"  
"Optimus" Arcee pauses "Optimus even if I were stable right now and everything was all la de da, how will I continue doing my job?"  
"The same way Cheetor and Crystal can do their jobs. It'll be more difficult but we can manage. Now I expect you to get better and rest up. I don't mean to sound cold but going down this path of self-destruction is what Airachnid and the Decepticons would want"  
Arcee pauses as she soaks in Optimus' words. She never thought of it like that.  
"Thanks Optimus."  
Optimus nods and leaves med bay.  
"You, Optimus and Jack are right. I'm not like my sister or Airachnid. Besides, I can't sulk around here forever. Not while the Decepticons are out there."  
"You need rest Arcee. Your body has been through a lot the past couple days."  
"When do I start your physical therapy then?"  
"I haven't considered it yet. You're still in an emotional stage. Aside from that you need time to adjust to your body."  
"Fine, when do I start your therapy classes?"  
"When I think your well enough but for right now please rest. Later on today and tomorrow morning, earth time, we'll do some minor therapy so you can be aware of your body and be completlly used to it."  
"Okay but I'm dying of boredom in here."  
"Don't joke about that. You went into spark arrest and stasis lock twice. I'll get the kids to keep you entertained. In a half hour your specialized ration will be ready"  
"What kind of specialized ration?"  
"You're techno organic. Therefore, you require organic matter and energon. Like those with a beast mode or our planet's native fauna, and don't take offense when I say this, you'll be able to eat anything organic and convert it into Energon"  
"Why would I take offense to a change in my anatomy when I'm already disgusted" Arcee pauses and thinks "That's disgusting Ratchet"  
"Like I said, don't take offense. So, is there anything else?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
Ratchet steps out of med bay


	3. Chapter 3: The end result part 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't have the disclaimers for this chapter. Arcee isn't used to her new form and thought it was energon goodies or something.  
A/N: This Chapter will focus more on the other characters than Arcee seeing as Ratchet thinks that it's a good idea for everyone to get therapy and will be set in Ratchet's POV  
Miko: Aw do we have too?  
Ratchet: Stop whining or else I'll toss a wrench  
Miko: Yes doctor Hatchet (Gets hit with wrench) OW"

Ratchet's POV:  
The next morning after a short recharge I check on Arcee. She's already up and…stretching. What the frag is she doing.  
"Arcee you should be resting" I tell her  
"Resting is for sparklings. Besides you said so yourself, I have to get used to this new body."  
"Arcee I have to run tests so we can safely know what your new limits are. I don't want you to mech handle something I'll need like Bulkhead or worse you injure yourself or someone by accident" I pause, should I of said that I wonder nervouslly  
"Ratch I'll gladly run tests but it's just stretching. My injuries are practically healed so its not like I'm hurting myself" Arcee defends  
I notice the spider legged shaped hole in the wall.  
"Okay I may of tried to see if I could cling to surfaces. Emphasis on the 'may have'" Arcee says childishly  
I sigh with relief. At least she's starting to get back to her old self.  
"Alright Arcee, I'll have First Aid and Perceptor come in later and we'll start the excersizes and tests that I found usefull for those with spider modes."  
"Okay doc. So what's your agenda for today? Bulk said something about therapy. Is there something else that your not telling me?"  
"We saw a traumatic event take place. It's necessary"  
"I see. Have fun"  
After morning rations I gather everyone that was on duty or around the night of the event to one of the conference rooms.  
"Is there a reason why we're doing this?" Chromia snaps  
"Yes, this is a support group." I reply  
"We need to cure my sister"  
"And we will in time but if we rush Arcee into everything she could relapse or worse"  
"Fine but I don't like sitting around"  
"I'm bored" Miko groans  
"Actually Miko, your in charge of making sure everyone here comes to these weekly meetings"  
"Really" The human girl perks up and listens to what I'm saying  
"Ratchet are you sure that's a good idea. I like Miko but her maturity is something that could be improved upon" Jack states  
"Which is exactly why I'm putting her in charge" I grin "If any of you so much as pay a con to get you out of this, Miko here will team up with both twins to prank you"  
"That would be nothing new. She does it now" Optimus states  
"Both sets of twins"  
Everyone but me and Miko gulp and gets nervous. Miko grins like the Chesire cat from that Alice in Wonderland movie I've seen her watch. Did I just unleash a monster? Oh well, things can't get that bad.  
"Now lets get started. First off, we know eachother's names so that part we can skip. Now, I'll explain what Arcee went through"  
"We already know old friend." Optimus states  
"Be that as it may, all of us still went through trauma of some sort. In order to rid of that trauma, I'd like to remind everyone as to what happened. Arcee is not to blame for the trauma that was inflicted upon us."  
"I didn't think of that to begin with" Bulkhead interrupts  
"You may be aware of that, but the humans don't understand our nature. So stop interrupting or else the next person that interrupts I will smash their face in with my favorite wrench regardless if they're human, a prime or otherwise"  
Everyone shuts up.  
"Good. Now, as your aware us Cybertronians are more than giant robots. We are livng organisms with cells and DNA similar to organics. However, we call our DNA, CNA. Some of us have built in DNA scanners. Others have what the sisters have which is called mimicry. Sometimes a backlash occurs. When Airachnid bit Arcee, her body was unable to cope with the venom so instead of fighting it off and letting the anti virals do their work, Arcee's body instinctively mimicked so she can develop a natural immunity. As a result, Airachnid's organic DNA became intertwined with Arcee's CNA" I explain and then project a diagram of normal DNA and normal CNA "As you can see, our CNA is similar to a human's in the sense that it's double helixed. It's so similar in fact it's what allows us to scan organic based modes. Now for a techno organic the strand becomes a multiple helixed compound. Scientists have argued if this chain should be called DCNA or CDNA, it doesn't really matter but this is what Arcee's strand looks like now"  
I show them Arcee's triple helixed nucleic acid.  
"So other species DNA is cross compatible with yours. But, how are you so cross compatable like that to begin with seeing as your robots organisms. Us humans can't even cross breed with other species" June wonders  
"There's many debates but I'm not one for religion. I don't even acknowledge Prime's rank as something spiritual." I admit  
"You still don't believe in Primus or Unicron even though we went through that whole Unicron crap month's ago?" Chromia asks  
"Yes, I don't. I'll admit that Unicron is a highly powerful transformer, I don't believe he's a god. My belief is that Cybertronians evolved from organic organisms and were gradually cyberformed along with our planet."  
Okay I'll admit, I'm not a complete non believer but making my fellow bots squirm and weirding them out is sometimes fun. Now I know why the twins do it often.  
"Now that I've explained as to how and why Arcee became a techno organic, I will now explain as to how and why the end result occurred. Now, again, this wasn't Arcee's fault. Arcee changed. As she changed her body used up her reserve fuel and the fuel she currently had in had in her systems. Aside from that the organic started to crave food. When she finished changing her body craved food and saw us as food due to the fact her instincts were in overdrive due to empty tanks. If she didn't get food soon her body would start eating itself." I explain  
"So what, Arcee became a vampire?" Miko asks  
I inwardly smile at the remark.  
"Not exactly, any transformer with a beast mode is able to convert matter into energy like what Crystal Widow and Cheetor can. When Arcee saw us she saw food." I explain  
"More like a werewolf then" Miko states  
I search the internet for information on werewolves and download the information to my processor.  
"Yes, in a sense. Only difference is she can't change back currently" I explain "The fear you dispayed is perfectly normal. Luckily Arcee isn't the first techno organic I've interacted with."  
"So what's the difference between a techno organic and a transformer with a beast mode as in the Insecticons" Jack asks  
"A transformer with a beast mode has a robotic beast mode with the possible edition of synthetics. A transformer with a beast mode also has added technological componets. They also may have organics but its not down to a cellular level. A techno organic is a fusion of machine and organic down to the cellular level meaning that Arcee's armor is not only armor but also exoskeleton. She also has organics intertwined with her biology. Her transformation will be similar to Crystal Widows in that it's more of a fluid transformation unlike the rest of us. Now back onto the fear topic. It's perfectally normal to still be slightly afraid of Arcee. However, we should still treat her the same. Any difference in attitude can result in a complete psychotic relapse or worse. Also just as Arcee learns to be careful around us we have to be careful around her. I wont go into detaiails otherwise I could be breaking Arcee's confidentiality agreement."  
"You mean?" Bulkhead asks  
"Yes"  
"Oh, well that's certainly interesting. Kind of funny actually"  
"Your perverted" Chromia snarls  
"Well it is"  
"Your Valkyrie's spark mate"  
"I'm not saying I'm interested. Bee on the other hand"  
"What?" Miko asks  
"I'll tell you when your older Miko" Bulkhead promises  
"I'm currently in the process of working with Ratchet into making some modifications for her." Wheeljack states  
"I'm also planning on having a similar meeting with the other members of the base they return from they're missions. Optimus I'll need help talking to Crys and Cheetor once they come back from they're honeymoon" I explain  
"We'll do what we can" Optimus promises  
"Now if there is no questions right now I have other things to attend too. I have to study Arcee's venom to see what kind of is and create an anti venom just be safe. If you have any other questions or concerns please feel free to talk to me on the med bay's private radio or schedule a meeting with me in my office or one of the other medics. You can also talk to Wheeljack, Smokescreen or one of the officers if you need to."  
"Thanks Ratchet"  
"Your welcome"  
After the meeting I head to my personal labs and begin work on Arcee's venom. I contact Optimus on the phone after I finish examining it.  
"Optimus, she has both mech and cyber venom. It's stronger than any venom I've seen so far" I report  
"What's the survival rate of any that are biten?" Optimus asks me  
"It depends on size and physiology. Either way I suggest I make enough serum so that it can be administered immediatlly or put on life support until the venom runs it's course. The survival rate on life support is about 5 -10%, in my opinon. I'm going to check Arcee's software to see if she can control the potency or even shut down her glands. If not I'll have to make something."  
"Okay. This knowledge better stay between us and Arcee"  
"Agreed, I'm working on a serum now"  
"Carry on. Don't work to hard Ratchet"  
"I wont"  
I get back to work and for the next few hours I begin the gruesome task of torturing glitch mice so I can make an antidote in case if we ever need it. It's a job I don't partically relish and would rather have the terror twins come and harass me.


	4. THIS COULD BE CONSIDERED M RATED

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers or anything else mentioned unless they are OC's.  
Setting: Transformers Prime Universe

Chapter 4

A/N: Some possible humor to lighten the mood with hints of  
The next day Arcee is finally released from med bay after getting an extensive psychological and physiological exam and a quick shutting down of Arcee's glands upon her request.  
The first thing she does is rush to her room, lock her bathroom door and takes a long hot shower.  
WARNING; AN OVERCHARGED FEMME  
As Arcee showers she gets hit with intense waves of new sensations she's never felt before. She feels a slight jolt of electricity that reaches her spark. Arcee shrugs it off as a side effect of medications at first but as she continues to wash herself the sensation hit her harder and finds herself getting aroused. Arcee moans and grunts as she goes in between her legs and washes the mixture of organic and protoform. Arcee's fans go into overdrive. She pants as her spark chamber and valve opens. Wheeljack walks by and hears her. His fans go into overdrive at the sounds Arcee makes. Arcee lets out a hiss of pleasure and overcharges in the shower.  
OKAY YOUR SAFE NOW:  
Arcee activates armor and polishes it. She frowns at the fact that her whole protoform skin is basically exoskeleton and armor and has only minor armor that she can retract at will. Arcee examines her new frame in the mirror. Instead of her normal colors she's used too, Arcee sees that her protoform and armor are now colored in pink, blue, black and white. Arcee opens her mouth and stares at her two canines. She touches the back of her teeth and feels the venom glands.  
"Note to self. Be careful when biting." Arcee says  
Arcee transforms to beast mode and examines herself.  
"Eight eyes in both modes, well guess Raf shouldn't feel bad for being called four eyes anymore. Maybe I should get back at Vince. No that's a bad thought. Why do my eyes have to be orange though? I better stop talking to myself."  
Arcee transforms. She nervously leaves her room. She sees Ratchet approaching her.  
"Good. You aren't barricading yourself. Bulkhead saw you run by." Ratchet states.  
"No. Shower. I missed my shower and my polish." Arcee states  
"I see that. You look nice."  
"Thanks Ratchet. There is something I need to ask you about. When I was showering I um…"  
"That's normal. Your organics are more sensitive to touch. Why do you think Cheetor, Crys and Valkyrie barricade they're rooms"  
"Oh. Well that makes me feel better. I thought I developed some sort of processor problem. So when is the meeting scheduled?"  
"In about two hours from now."  
"Okay."  
Arcee walks to the control room. She sees that Bulkhead and Bumblebee are getting ready for patrol.  
"Well hi stranger." Says Bulkhead  
::Cee!:: Bumblebee com's excitedly  
The three Autobots hug.  
"Glad you're up and about. How are you feeling?" Bulkhead asks  
"Still a little sore but, other than that I feel okay. You guys aren't nervous at all about me are you, or even scared or angry?" Arcee asks  
"No Cee. There were members of the Wreckers with organic alt modes and I was friends with every one of them."  
"Bee?"  
Bumblebee hugs Arcee again. Arcee notices a healing slash over Bulkhead's optic.  
"Slag did I do that Bulk?" Arcee asks as she examines the wound.  
"It was an accident. I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry Bulk."  
"It's okay. Just remember one thing. Miko is my charge."  
"Oh Primus she's going to prank me isn't she?"  
Bulkhead doesn't answer. He just chuckles and activates the ground bridge.  
"See you later Cee." Bulkhead says  
Bulkhead and Bumblebee enter the ground bridge and exit in the Nevada desert. Arcee gulps. She walks to the rec room. She carefully opens each cabinet and the fridge. Arcee tilts her head to the side as she examines all of the Cybertronian and human goodies in the fridge. Arcee takes out a Cybertronian desert she made the other day. Arcee examines the Cybertronian sized couch before she sits down. She hears a loud farting sound.  
"What the frag?" Arcee asks  
She unzips the cushion and finds a boom box making farting sounds. A pressure plate, once pressed, turns it on. Arcee sighs and takes it out of the couch. She sits back down. After eating she slowly goes into recharge.  
Arcee finds herself in a cave. She sees Cliffjumper taking a pick axe to a wall.  
"Cliff?" Arcee asks  
Cliffjumper looks at her. He smiles and knocks down the wall. He points down a shaft. Cliffjumper mouths something to Arcee.  
"What Cliff?"  
Cliffjumper repeats himself.  
"Cliffjumper I can't hear you!"  
Cliffjumper smiles at Arcee. He disappears.  
"Cliff!"  
Suddenly images flash before her eyes. Arcee gasps as she wakes up. She feels Cliffjumper holding onto her servos.  
"Ugh. What the frag Cliff?" Arcee asks  
Arcee looks around and sees no one there. She remembers that Cliffjumper is dead however, she feels something in her servos. Arcee opens her servos and sees a torn piece of a Cybertronian flag in her hands.  
Arcee clasps the flag and holds it against her chassis.  
"Cliff." She says and puts the piece in her subspace.  
Arcee looks at the clock and realizes it's time for her meeting. Arcee goes to get up but notices her hand stuck to a pillow. Arcee pulls on the pillow. She sees webbing coming out of a fused gland and tube.  
"Yuck!"  
Arcee pulls on the webbing to try and rip it apart but instead releases another strand at the wall.  
"Frag it all to pit."  
Minutes later Optimus walks to the rec room.  
"Arcee, are you okay? You're a few minutes late?" Optimus says as he comes in.  
His Optics widen at the sight of Arcee upside down and in an awkward position. Webbing and the wall supports her.  
"Optimus a little help please." Arcee begs  
Optimus can't help but let out a light chuckle.  
"It's not funny Optimus."  
"I'm sorry Arcee it kind of is considering how your sister thought, um, never mind. I'll get you down."  
"Oh for the love of Primus, Optimus get your mind out off from my sister's frame for a second and get me down."  
"Hold still."  
A few minutes later Arcee and Optimus arrive in Optimus's office. Ratchet and Fowler stare at them.  
"Arcee got caught in her webbing." Optimus replies  
The two of them sit at the conference table.  
"I see what you mean by changes. How the hell am I supposed to cover this up if Arcee is in a battle?" Fowler demands  
"Same way you always have Agent Fowler." Optimus replies  
"Arcee's condition is a result of our encounter with Airachnid the other day." Ratchet explains and turns on a screen. "As you can see, Arcee has a mixture of organics and robotics now. Despite this she is still capable of battle. I plan on returning her to normal duty in two weeks." Ratchet continues  
"What about protecting the children from the cons?"  
"I have to run a few tests but I believe I can alter Arcee's holographic programing to a better extant than just the simple 'Sadie' hologram."  
"So if she can move fast enough as a bike you can make her look like a bike?"  
"In theory with Arcee's consent though."  
"Good. I'd hate to hear reports of a giant spider running through the streets with a teen on its back."  
"I'm no it Fowler." Arcee snaps  
"The rest of us won't know that."  
"True I guess."  
"Arcee, I know I mentioned some of this with you but I'll go over it for Fowler's sake and Optimus's. With any alt mode there is a possibility of mode attachment." Ratchet explains  
"I'm aware."  
"However, with beast modes, mode attachment can become more severe. So how are you feeling right now around Fowler?"  
"Fine right now but if I feel the spider creeping up I'll come see you Ratchet unless Optimus gets pissed and wants me to eat him." Arcee gives Optimus a creepy puppy dog look  
"um…Good to hear."  
"You're handling this better than what I anticipated so I am willing to put you on some light duty with Optimus's approval. However, I would like to tie in physical therapy with training sessions. What you went through earlier with your webs proves my point."  
"What about my role as Jack's guardian."  
"I am going to put your weapon systems back online. Once you work out any problems you may have with your upgrade and when I'm finished with your holographics you may continue to be Jack's guardian but you won't get any heavy duty until I'd say a few weeks from now Red Alert and Perceptor only did the basic tests. I have to preform tests to make sure your ready for heavy duty."  
"If I can give Bulk a black optic I'm sure I'm pretty durable."  
"Black what?" Fowler asks  
"She had seizures. During the restraining process Arcee threw us across the room."  
"I threw you and Optimus too? I'm so sorry." Arcee says  
"It's perfectly understandable Arcee." Optimus replies  
"So who has been taking over my duties in the past few days?"  
"Wheeljack has taken over your role as Jack's guardian."  
"Oh Primus no please not him. Please tell me Jackie isn't hauling any inventions with him when he's with Jack."  
"No. Your Jack isn't too thrilled about it either. He misses you."  
"I don't blame him. I mean don't get me wrong I like Jackie it's just that he's well…"  
"Understandable. I'm still cleaning the mess from his last invention that blew up. Now on to the next topic, Miko and Raf finished their research this morning before school. Fowler, we'll need this list of supplies." Ratchet explains as he hands the agent a piece of human sized paper.  
"She has to any form of matter, preferably organics?" Fowler asks  
"Yes"  
"I'll see what I can do"  
"Did Elita have to drink this concoction?"  
"Thank you Fowler." Optimus replies  
"Well then, if everything can return to normal I believe I'm done here." Says Fowler  
"Everything will return to normal eventually." Optimus assures him  
"Good."  
Fowler leaves.  
"Optimus I need to show you something." Arcee says  
"Go ahead Arcee."  
"When I took a nap earlier Cliffjumper was trying to show me something. When I woke up I felt Cliffjumper and found this in my hands."  
Arcee hands Optimus the piece of torn flag. Optimus and Ratchet both examine it.  
"You woke up with this?" Ratchet asks  
"Yes. What is it?" Arcee asks  
"I'll have Wheeljack examine it later."  
"Thanks."  
That evening Wheeljack walks up to Optimus.  
"That piece of material is a Cybertronian flag which from the looks of it, dates back to the early days of the war. Look Optimus. I may be a scientist but I believe Cliffjumper is trying to communicate beyond the grave." Wheeljack explains  
"What could he be trying to tell us?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Deep underground lays an ancient Autobot ship.


	5. Upgrades, training and good ole cons

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers or anything else mentioned.  
Setting: Transformers Prime Universe

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the ideas Negima Uzumaki and Metalhead411. I'll fit them in some how. I'm going to be adding more characters soon. Some familiar. Some OC's  
Arcee walks to Wheeljack's laboratory the next morning after her shift of ground bridge controls ends.  
" I have an idea on how to upgrade you so you so that you'll feel a little more comfortable with your new mode. This upgrade will also provide you with extra armor as well" Ratchet explains  
"What is it?" Arcee asks  
"It's a surprise."  
"This little beauty is something I like to call the transmetalizer." Wheeljack explains  
"What does it do?" Arcee asks  
"It will Trans metalize your armor there for strengthening it. It will also give you a vehicle mode."  
"Sounds great will it blow up?"  
"No. I tested it yesterday."  
"Will I blow up?"  
"No it won't. I tested it on Raf's toy plane."  
"Okay. If I blow up though, I will eat you. And I mean both of you."  
"Why am I included in this?" Ratchet asks  
"Because you said this was your idea."  
"You're joking right?"  
Arcee glances at the mechs and grins, barring her fangs in the process.  
"Cee?" Wheeljack gulps.  
"Well are you going to fire already?" Arcee asks  
"Yes ma'am." The mechs gulp  
Wheeljack fires his Transmetalizer. Arcee glows with blue energy. Wheeljack shuts his Transmetlaizer off as Arcee stops glowing.  
"Cee, do you feel okay?" Ratchet asks  
"I feel okay. Did it work?"  
"Yes, now try and transform and activate your vehicle mode."  
"Okay. Just like what we learned in the academy right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay here we go."  
Arcee transforms to her spider mode and then activates her vehicle mode. She feels her organic parts shifting to make room for new mechanical parts. She feels two wheels raising her. Arcee finds herself in a motorcycle like mode.  
"This feels nice. At least I can ride now." Arcee states  
She transforms back to her biped mode. Arcee follows Ratchet to the training room. She watches Bulkhead train with a couple training drones.  
"Bulk, help me modify some of these drones will you?" Ratchet asks  
"Sure Ratchet." Bulkhead replies  
The two mechs begin working on several drones. They set up the drones seconds later. They hear the ground bridge opening and closing. Elita 1 comes into the training room with the newest Autobot Valkyrie. Valkyrie was found in stasis lock a few months ago in an ole Celtic ruin by Bulkhead. Since her discovery, she has become a valued member to the team and has recently become spark-mates with Bulkhead.  
"Frag, please hide me!" Arcee gulps  
"Hi Bulk and doc, is my sister in here and who's the eight legs?" Elita 1 asks  
"That would be Arcee." Ratchet answers  
"Sis got turned into a spider." Elita 1 laughs  
"It's not funny Elita. You didn't like it if we laughed at you."  
"No you didn't but it's still funny."  
"How did this happen?" Valkyrie asks  
"Airachnid did this to me." Arcee answers "Valkyrie can you use your strange abilities to fix this?"  
"I may be Vok but I don't think that'll fix this."  
"Why won't they work on me?"  
"I'm only half Vok. I don't even know if I can even alter a Cybertronian's form like full breed Vok can."  
"Can you atleast try"  
"I'll try but no promises"  
"Don't worry Cee we'll be here for you. I'm sorry I laughed. I was laughing more at the ironic twist than I was at you. So let me guess, Chromia is avoiding you now" Elita 1 says  
"Yeah"  
"And Ratchet has us on a watch no doubt"  
"Probably"  
"Typical mechs, I knew something happened over the spark bond but Ultra Magnus wouldn't let me leave until the mission was finished"  
"Its fine I guess. How was your mission?" Arcee wonders  
"Great. I'll give Optimus the report later. I need Ratchet though. One of my gears was damaged."'  
"Valkyrie can you assist Arcee while I take care of Elita 1" Ratchet asks  
Valkyrie changes from her deer/ ibex hybrid mode to her robot mode.  
"So let me guess Ratchet wants you to take sparkling steps with your new mode?" Valkyrie asks  
"That sounds about right." Arcee answers  
"First time sparring since, you know."  
"Yeah. Ratchet said I need to relearn combat training. Is they're something I should be aware of"  
"You'll see."  
Seconds later Bulkhead holds back a feral Arcee from the destroyed drone that's designed to replicate a con. Her canines are fully extended. Her mouth fills with drool, venom and acid, and her eyes have a killer bloodlust in them.  
"Maybe Ratchet shouldn't off programmed that drone mimic a Decepticon. Some of those insults and threats were a little much." Bulkhead says  
"I'll say. She's more feral than the time I found out they cancelled that cartoon." Valkyrie states  
Arcee finally regains control of herself and calms down. She sees the training room is now a mess.  
"What happened?" Arcee asks  
"Beast mode freak out. It's normal and just means you need to learn more control. You're a weird femme though." Valkyrie answers  
"How am I weird?"  
"Normally a mech or femme with a spider mode loses control when say a limb is cut off, when the cravings start or something similar to a vampire or those with bat modes. But you're different. When that drone made threats towards your loved ones, that's when you snapped."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No it's a good thing actually. We won't have to worry about you attacking us as much."  
"What about when I first changed? I still attacked my friends."  
"Ratchet and I explained it to you already Cee. Your instincts kicked in. Let me put it this way. It was like putting a starving being in a room with a buffet. You smelled food and you reacted." Bulkhead explains  
"I guess. This is all still new to me."  
"It will be for a while." Valkyrie states  
Elita 1 comes back into the training room.  
"Training must've got rough. Alt mode freak out?" Elita 1 asks  
"Yes." Arcee sighs  
"Been there done that. Optimus has the scars to prove it"  
"Wait you mean like if I were too engage I might have a freak out"  
"Not as strong but the instincts will kick in"  
"Hey can I ask something personal?"  
"Well I am your sister. These two are your friends and we just begun to have the beast mode talk. I think your past the personal stuff sis."  
"Oh, well…earlier I dreamed about Cliff. He was trying to communicate with me. He showed me images and when I woke up I had a piece of Cybertronian material in my hand. Has anything like that happened to you or anyone else?"  
"I've never had anything occur like that. But then again I was too depressed to care when I had my spider mode."  
"Plus you were a con."  
"Don't remind me please."  
"Sorry."  
"A dream you say. Hmm, that's interesting. I've been sensing a presence for quite some time now but it won't communicate with me." Valkyrie explains  
"Do you think it could be Cliff?"  
"It's highly possible. Come see me later and we'll try a few things I learned from the Druids to communicate with him."  
"Okay, Thanks Valkyrie."  
"In the meantime I better give you a few pointers. Come with me to the wash racks." Elita 1 states  
"I took a shower yesterday"  
"Yeah well unless you want to overcharge everytime you shower, I better show you how to properly wash yourself and your beast mode"  
"You have a point"  
Arcee follows her big sister to the wash racks.  
"Maybe one of us should see if they require assistance?" Bulkhead jokingly asks  
"No you don't." Valkyrie snaps  
"I'd never do that to you Val but if you feel like bonding with a femme, please by all means go ahead."  
"Your as perverted as Miko"  
The two kiss.  
That evening, after a long day of training and learning about more about her new alt mode Arcee recharges for the night. This time she dreams about leaving base and rushing to Jack's house after Elita 1 and Valkyrie leave to investigate some Decepticon activity near Jack's home. Arcee arrives at Jack's house and checks on Jack. She busts into his room and picks him up and begins checking his vitals and mumbles something to June and that's when Arcee wakes up. She finds herself in Jack's room. She feels something wiggling in her servos. She looks down and sees Jack stuck in webbing. She sees Wheeljack talking to June.  
"Um what exactly is going on?" Arcee asks nervously  
"There was two Decepticons fighting nearby. There's allot of property damage. You acted on instinct and came here." Wheeljack answers.  
"Oh. I'm sorry June. I'll help fix the damage."  
"Oh that's fine Arcee. It's actually quite sweet of you. Wheeljack called and said that there was a con fight nearby."  
"Any injuries or deaths reported?"  
"No injuries and thankfully no deaths."  
"Thank Primus."  
Arcee exhales and frees Jack. If she could blush she would because Jack is only in a pair of boxers.  
"Well gee Arcee I knew you had the hots for me but most people most people see their boyfriends naked when their ready to move to third base." Jack jokes as he gets off Arcee's servos  
"Jack!" June laughs  
Arcee blushes with embarrassment.


	6. Son of a glitch why can't you stay dead

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers or anything else mentioned.  
Setting: Transformers Prime Universe

Chapter 6

A/N: I tried to visualize a Jack/Arcee pairing based on a request but I can't picture it at the moment. Best friends is one thing but something more I'm having trouble with visualizing. It's certainly possible but I can't think of Jack and Arcee that way.  
That afternoon Fowler arrives at the Base and gives Optimus an update.  
"You think people are going to buy a severe gas leak followed by explosions due to a military experiment?" Ratchet asks  
"That's the best we can come up with at the moment. For the time being Mrs. Darby, we have your belongings here while your house is being repaired." Fowler replies  
"Thanks Will." June says  
"We have rooms set up for you and Jack in the human section of the base." Ratchet states  
"Thanks Ratchet."  
"Anything else you care to share Prime? Any other surprises or headaches I should be aware of?"  
"Well something has been bugging me." Elita 1 states  
"What is it?" Optimus asks  
"Well as your aware special abilities are common in my family. The whole family has an empathic and telepathic link to each other. As for me, I can stop time, heat objects and mimic others special abilities."  
"What hidden abilities does she have in her programming?"  
"Let's see umm… I think she can receive visions, manipulate energon due to our Omnicom heritage and obviously she can mimic others abilities to a degree. So what if the Decepticons weren't just fighting randomly? What if they wanted to see if Arcee had a reaction to Airachnid and unlocked any of her hidden abilities?"  
"It's possible but why would they go through all of that trouble?" Fowler asks  
"Well I went insane when I had my organic half. Maybe they want to break our forces. Maybe old Megsy finally found a way to get revenge on me for betraying him."  
"I'll check that base's security systems and see if Soundwave worked his mojo."  
"Thanks agent Fowler."  
"So where is Arcee now?"  
"She'll be picking up Jack from school in a few minutes."  
"Good."  
Meanwhile, Jack rides on Arcee's back towards the base.  
"I'm so glad you're giving me rides again. Wheeljack was driving me nuts. I don't think I could stand another scientific discussion." Jack says  
"I missed you too Jack. How was school?"  
"Great. So are you sure you're well enough to be out of base? I don't want you to over work yourself."  
"I'm fine Jack. I'm just nervous."  
"About what?"  
"Bulk said that Miko might prank me."  
"Oh. She hasn't said anything to me but then again we've all been worried about you. She also understands as to what you were going through so she might not prank you at all."  
"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"  
"You probably just feel guilty. Try doing something nice for Bulkhead and Miko."  
"Like what?"  
"You're seriously asking me?"  
"Miko is your friend."  
"I mean regarding Bulkhead."  
"I'm screwed." Arcee whines  
Arcee hides her face in her arms.  
"I'll help you find something. How bout I spend the day with Bulk and you spend the day with Miko?"  
"Will I survive? Miko likes dune racing."  
"We ride out into the desert as well."  
"Okay I'll do it. It does sound like a good plan. Tonight I'll spend some time with Bulk and Valkyrie."  
"That sounds good. So how does it feel to be half organic?"  
"Weird. I have parts of me that I never had before and I have to be careful as to how much damage I can handle. I also have to be careful when entering water because my organics can drown. In some ways I feel weaker then what I was but yet I also feel stronger. My fuel consumption has decreased. I can jump higher and move just as fast. All of my specs are heightened to a degree and despite being a spider I don't feel as disgusting as I did. Elita 1 is actually jealous of me because she says I'm prettier than what she was."  
"Well that's good. Being an organic isn't all bad."  
"No it's really not."  
"So have you told Crys and Cheetor yet?"  
"I was but Optimus said not to disturb them on their honeymoon."  
"I see his point. We have had enough surprises for one week."  
"I agree. Let's hope there aren't any more surprises to come."  
Airachnid wakes up in a strange spaceship just out of earth's orbit... She growls and bares her fangs.  
"Easy my venomous rose. Reviving you with dark energon without the nasty side effects was a nasty hassle." A familiar voice says  
"Tarantulus you better tell me how I got here or else."  
"Sorry about that I'm still working on your circuitry and organics."  
"How am I alive? I remember dyeing."  
"Aw that is the beauty of Unicron at your service."  
"You infused dark energon in me?"  
"Of course I did. You're still necessary to my ends."  
"What ends are we talking about? We parted ways."  
"New evidence has come up, evidence that I need and you will help me acquire it."  
"Why should I help you? You never approved of my methods before."  
"This isn't about your self-disgracing acts and my feeding habits. This is about reviving Cybertron."  
"Wait you actually found it? You found the location of the Harbinger?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get too it."  
Tarantulus chuckles and types in a command on his data pad. The ship activates a cloaking device and lands on top of the Nemesis. Minutes later Soundwave and the vehicons listen to some rock music on the radio as he continues on with his work when suddenly large explosions occur throughout the Nemesis. Tarantulus and Airachnid laugh as they begin attacking the Decepticons head on. The Nemesis crashes into the Pacific Ocean and lands at its deepest point.  
Thank you for reading and as always read and reveiw please


	7. Conspiracies and fraggin spiders

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers  
A/N I was asked if I can make a similar story for Jack. I'm not because it would be redundant and there is already of Jack turning into something stories.

Chapter 7

Megatron and some Vehicons finish a practice session. Megatron radios the Nemesis.  
::Soundwave we're returning. Where did you move the nemesis too?" Megatron demands  
Megatron gets static over the comm.  
::Soundwave come in now!:: Megatron hesitantly order.  
Megatron hears a click.  
::Soundwave can't come out and play:: Airachnid laughs  
::Airachnid what have you done to Soundwave?:: Megatron asks  
::Oh a little of this and a little of that. Why don't you come and find out?::  
::I'll be glad too::  
::I'm sure you're more than capable of tracing this signal::  
Megatron hears a click. He growls.  
"Vehicons there has been a hostile takeover onboard the Nemesis. If any of you encounter Airachnid first then the one who brings me Airachnid's head gets extra rations." Megatron states  
The Vehicons get excited and fly towards the Mariana Trench.  
Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the green wall of energy that makes up the ground bridge closes once Cheetor and Crystal Widow enter the base.  
"You two are back early." Optimus states  
"I had a strange feeling that I was needed here." Cheetor replies  
"Needed as in dream visions bothering you or as in a gut feeling?" Valkyrie asks  
"A little bit of both actually. I actually had this strange tug at my spark the other day. I tried to call but someone disabled our communications." Crystal Widow growls  
"Sorry sweet spider. I wanted your honey moon to be a good one." Elita 1 apologizes  
Crystal Widow just glances at her grandmother.  
"Cheetor, your finally back. We missed you!" Miko shouts as she runs up to the massive cat.  
Cheetor purrs as Miko strokes his synthetic fur and hugs him. Cheetor gives Bulkhead and Bumblebee high fives.  
"Did you have fun? Did you do everything you wanted to do? Did you bring us back any presents?" Miko asks  
"Miko!" Bulkhead snaps  
"Too soon?"  
"Actually we did bring everyone gifts. Fowler will bring them in the morning." Crystal Widow answers "So, why is my mom here and why is she in a combination of her old frames and why in the pits name is she wearing white, pink and blue? Did Unicron make my mom go insane again?" Crystal Widow wonders as she watches Arcee walking towards Ratchet.  
Arcee gulps and blushes.  
"Well thanks Crys for making me younger." Arcee laughs  
"Aunt Arcee? What in the Pit's name is going on?" Crystal Widow shouts  
"You might want to sit down for this." Says Elita 1  
Seconds later, Crystal Widow punches Elita 1 in the arm.  
"That's for not coming to get me when Aunt Arcee first got injured." Crystal Widow shouts  
Her anger causes anything that isn't bolted down to levitate. Bulkhead has the kids in his vehicle mode. Cheetor yowls as he clings to the floor with his claws.  
"Crys we understand your upset but please lower us to the ground." Valkyrie begs  
Crystal Widow's eyes glow red. They emit a little electricity. Crystal Widow sighs and calms herself and lowers everything gently.  
"Sorry kids. Sorry Cheetor." Crystal Widow apologizes  
Cheetor meows and rubs up against Crystal Widow.  
"That was fun Crys. Let's do it again." Miko laughs with excitement  
"No thanks." Raf belches  
"Crys we are very sorry that we didn't inform you but we didn't want to ruin your time off especially when we were able to handle the situation." Optimus says  
"She could have died. Had I been here I could've done something. I'm a spider too." Crystal Widow snaps  
"Crys it was Arcee's CNA. She rejected the anti-venom. We've done everything we could do. The only way we can get Arcee back to her previous mode is if I was to transplant her spark into a body but that's if her organics haven't merged to her spark." Ratchet snaps  
"Guys are we even considering what Arcee wants?" Cheetor asks  
"Well I do want my old body back but I'm not going to go to the extremes that Elita 1 did. I prefer my motorcycle mode over this spider mode. Less maintenance and I don't like eating organic stuff."  
"You get used to it after a while." Valkyrie states  
"Although I do like the fact I have better fuel efficiency now."  
"Alright seeing you want your original body back I'll send a message to Junkion."  
"Thanks Crystal." Says Ratchet  
"You're welcome."  
"Cheetor have you been getting any visions about Cliffjumper?" Arcee asks  
"No why?" Cheetor wonders  
"We believe Cliffjumper is trying to contact Arcee. He won't contact me but your psychic abilities are better than mine." Valkyrie states  
"Well of course he wouldn't want to talk to you. He barely knows you. He probably wouldn't talk to me either but if I were to induce a vision of what Arcee saw then we can find out what's going on."  
"You can do that?"  
"I have no idea but it's worth a shot."  
"How do we do induce a vision on you?" Arcee asks  
"Close your eyes and relax and focus on your vision."  
Arcee does as she's told. Cheetor transforms and gently touches Arcee's servos and closes his optics. A glow seems to emanate from in between their servos. Cheetor suddenly gasps and sees everything that Arcee has ever experienced. Cheetor slightly twitches. Crystal Widow gets some warm energon ready. The vision ends. Cheetor sits on a bin. Arcee feels feint but Bulkhead catches her.  
"You okay Cee?" Ratchet asks  
"Yeah, I just got a head rush. Is that what you feel all the time Cheetor?" Arcee asks  
"Sorry about that. I saw more then I wanted too." Cheetor apologizes  
"So what did you see?"  
"Aside from Arcee's entire life I saw Cliffjumper. He was mentioning something about the Harbinger. Does that mean anything to anyone?"  
"It's a Decepticon Warship that we shot down a few years ago. Why would Cliffjumper be telling us that?" Ratchet wonders  
"I'm not sure. Starscream isn't with the Decepticons anymore. Maybe he's staying there." Bulkhead suggests.  
"I'll track Starscream. It'll take me a few hours to find him though." Valkyrie says  
"Good luck."  
Valkyrie disappears, leaving behind a gust of wind.  
"We'll see what we can find in the library room." Cheetor states  
He runs off with Bumblebee and Raf.  
Back at the Nemesis two large sharkticons drag Megatron to Tarantulus. His frame is badly damaged. The Vehicons that accompanied him are in a holding cell.  
"Aw the mighty Megatron it's such an honor to finally meet you." Tarantulus says  
"Cut the pleasantries and let me go and I'll kill you quickly." Megatron orders  
"You're in the wrong position to make demands and through orders. Your troops are temporarily disabled. Your ship is disabled."  
"I don't know what you want but trust me. You're going to regret invading my ship."  
"I did want Starscream but it seems he's not here."  
"Starscream, Ha that traitorous glitch is no longer welcomed here."  
"I see then I have no use for you. I'll just go ahead and rip the Dark Energon out of your spark."  
Tarantulus rips off Megatron's chest plate revealing his protoform and rips out the Dark Energon crystal that's near Megatron's spark. Megatron roars in agony and collapses.  
Several hours later, Megatron finds himself in the Nemesis' med – bay. Megatron goes to sit up but Knock Out stops him.  
"Easy my lord, you were heavily damaged." Knock Out says  
"Don't baby me Knock Out."  
"I'm not my master but you lost allot of energon."  
"Where is Soundwave?"  
"I have him in the intensive care chamber. Life support is the only thing keeping him alive right now."  
"How bad is he?"  
"His body is 90% damaged. It's lucky he's even alive. I ran a complete forensics on him. He fought back hard my lord."  
"Where were you when this was taking place?"  
"I wasn't drag racing if that's what you're asking. I was getting supplies from the cargo bay. When the explosion occurred I was knocked unconscious and hidden under some debris."  
"Get some rest. After that I want a complete status report."  
"I already did that. I knew you would want one. That mech downloaded everything that was stored on our computers. The ship is only running the basic systems and functions. Everything else is down. I'm still working on the officers. My medibots are working on the troops. All of our officers survived. Most of the Vehicons survived as well. I haven't done much else yet. I figured my oath as a doctor was more important than my oath as a Decepticon."  
"Then did you have anyone else do a status report."  
"Dreadwing is working on a status report as we speak. He's in the control room."  
"Can you activate the main console from here?"  
"Of course sire."  
Knock Out gives Megatron a portable computer pad. Megatron access the main computer. Dreadwing realizes its Megatron accessing the computer and sends him a report. Megatron reads the report and growls. He has a desire to crush the portable computer but instead gives it back to Knock Out.  
"Master is there something else wrong?" Knock Out asks  
"That treacherous spider hacked our system and downloaded everything while implanting a virus. She also took several of our supplies. I want Airachnid and her accomplice's heads."  
The Vehicons in the room gulp and scatter away, running into a wall in the process


	8. Insanity's plan

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers only oc's

Tarantulas and Airachnid arrive begin to look through all of the information they stole from the Nemesis.  
"Tarantulas the only Harbinger that these files mention is the one the Autobots shot down."  
"That's why I wanted Starscream. He was the original scientist for the Harbinger project. The Harbinger you encountered was named after the original Harbinger."  
"But from what you say it's an Autobot symbol."  
"It is."  
"But Starscream was never a bot."  
"No he wasn't but at the beginning of the war Starscream built the Harbinger as a storage vessel that contained powerful artifacts. The artifacts are believed to be either alien or created from Unicron himself. Starscream left the ship with the Autobots and entrusted Jetfire to launch them far away from the servos of all Cybertronians. I plan on harnessing their power, destroying both the Autobots and the Decepticons and bringing an end to this senseless war and reviving Cybertron using cloning technology and me as supreme ruler of course and you will be my lovely princess"  
"So if these artifacts are so powerful why hasn't Megatron or Starscream used them?"  
"They are afraid of raw power. Now what are these goodies that you brought me from the Nemesis?"  
"Well this is the forge of Solus Prime which is a massive hammer that can only be used by a Prime. We can use it to our advantage. Next we have the resonance blaster which is a sonic weapon which is a little toy I picked up myself."  
"Good work. Now I need for you to do a little recon. I need to know the lineup of the local bots."  
"I can easily answer that. Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and her sisters, Red Alert, Perceptor, A few other bots I could care less about, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and an ancient Autobot named Valkyrie."  
"I've read the information on her. A matrix Templar would be a delicious kill."  
"There's also a Crystal Widow and a Cheetor."  
"Did you just say Cheetor and Crystal Widow?"  
"Yes. Do you know them?"  
"They've been a thorn in my side for centuries."  
Flashback sequence  
1 earth century ago on Planet Beast  
Tarantulas watches one of his substations blow up. He hears the screams of his minions dying. Tarantula's jumps back as one of his minion's heads slams into his window. Crystal Widow spin kicks several drones at once. Cheetor pile drives a giant tank drone. Claws rip apart wire, cable and tubing. Saber like teeth bend metal. Cheetor transforms and fires his Quasar rifles at several aerial drones Cheetor transforms back and runs off.  
Crystal Widow kicks down a door. Cheetor transforms and draws one of his rifles and one of his swords. He gives Crystal Widow the gun. They are followed by several Maximals with weapons. They clear each room and hallway.  
"Scans indicate the prisoners are kept down in a basement. Expect Tarantulas to have reinforcements." Cheetor warns  
"Yes sir." Says a mech with a Scottish accent  
The mech leads several Maximals down a hallway. Tarantulas sighs. Years went into this project. So much energon, fluids and test subjects went into his latest projects. So many delicious meals to satisfy his appetites and now he has to blow it up so he won't be caught. Tarantulas gets in his escape pod and activates his base's self-destruct sequence. Cheetor and Crystal Widow burst into the room only to watch Tarantulas escape.  
Tarantulas chuckles as he hears the Maximals and prisoners below. He then exits the moon's atmosphere and lands in a cloaked ship that quickly flies off.  
Present  
"I'll have to adjust my plans; I have to change my calculations, so much to do so little time." Tarantulas rambles  
"Then I shall bring you his head."  
"No. I need you here."  
"Fine then I'll dispatch the sharkticons."  
"No… yes do that. Now leave me I must concentrate."  
"Sure."  
Airachnid glances back with concern for the mech who has raised her since she was a sparkling. She leaves with a few sharkticons. Tarantulas laughs to himself as he writes equations on a chalkboard.


	9. Chapter 9: Notice

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My muse on me. I finally found some inspiration. Right now I'm currently rewriting chapters and adding content. Hopefully you'll guys like what I'm adding. I'll try to get some updates for you next week but no promises


	10. More slag hits the fan

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers, only oc's

Starscream flies to the Harbinger. He pours himself some processed energon. Drones he built from destroyed Vehicons slowly repair the vessel. A computer screen beeps. Starscream looks at the screen and sees an Autobot signal a few miles south from his current location. Starscream grins and decides to use the apex armor on a bot. The Apex armor now has integrated into his armor. Starscream transforms and flies out of the Harbinger. He grins and begins firing on Valkyrie.  
Valkyrie transforms into her robot mode. She growls and creates a forcefeild made of wind. Starscream transforms as he lands.  
"Well, well, what have we have here?" Starscream asks "Ah the Autobot Witch. You're foolish to travel out here alone"  
"Starscream I don't wish to harm you. I only want to talk" Valkyrie says  
"Talk, why would I want to talk to you?"  
"It's about the Harbinger. The one you built"  
Starscream grumbles. Minutes later Valkyrie finds herself in the control room of the Harbinger.  
"It's been a long time since I heard about my old ship" Starscream explains  
"It was lost correct?"  
"Yes and it should stay that way. The technology on that ship is too dangerous and deadly for any Cybertronian"  
Before they can continue Starscream points his guns at a corridor.  
"Easy commander, it's just me" Says Knock Out as he steps out of the shadows  
"What do you want K.O." Starscream demands  
"Why are you with that Autobot femme?"  
"That's my business and if you two so much as start fighting in here I will send you both to the pit"  
"Wow that's a strange remark coming from you"  
"I just repaired this control room"  
"Well then if you don't want any damage done to this ship then I suggest you come quietly"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Megatron's orders"  
"So you tracked me down just to take me to that scoundrel to be executed as a traitor?"  
"No it's not that Starscream. Believe me I would never do that to you. We need your help. It's about your old project the Harbinger?"  
"Has Megatron lost his PROCESSOR?"  
"No we were attacked by a Cybertronian looking for you. We believe its regarding the Harbinger"  
"And I care why?"  
"This Con wants whats in that ship"  
Starscream sighs  
"You were attacked?" Valkyrie asks  
"Yes by a Con named Tarantulas and Airachnid" Knock Out answers  
"Airachnid is alive?"  
"Apparently so"  
"Alright what do you both need to know about the Harbinger?" Starscream asks  
"I was hoping you could tell me as to why a con would want it"  
"There's a fellow bot who acquired information on an ancient ship and we wish to know more" Valkyrie answers  
Starscream mumbles again in Cybertronian. He pours the three of them some energon.  
"First of all, before I help you both I need you both to promise me that you won't use what's in that ship"  
"We promise. Bot's honor"  
"Same here" Says K.O.  
"Right, like I should believe that"  
"Screamer!"  
"Before the war I led a team of scientist to a newly discovered planet. The planet was able to sustain organic life. We also found alien technology, technology that was similar to the reports made by the Predacons and Maximals during their wars. We collected as much alien tech as we could and returned to Cybertron. There was much debate between the factions but after showing what it was capable of I was finally able to convince them to destroy the technology. We put the technology in a ship I built called the Harbinger. The ship had the most advanced security systems at the time so it was a perfect storage vessel. We launched the ship to crash into a distant black hole. There were Cybertronians on board the ship to make sure it flew into a star or a black hole. Obviously something went wrong because the Cybertronians never launched the escape shuttle"  
"How dangerous is this technology?"  
"One device could imbue a transformer with alien tech"  
"Similar to what Cheetor is right?" Valkyrie asks  
"Yes. The first time I saw that cat I thought I was hallucinating but then I remembered that he was in the Maximal and Predacon war"  
"Why hasn't Megatron tried to acquire it if it crashed somewhere?" Knock Out asks  
"Megatron saw what the tech was capable of. It scared him"  
"What could possibly scare him?"  
"Technology that's capable of destroying planets. Technology that if it were to fall into to the wrong hands would doom us all"  
"Dark Energon is dangerous so what makes this technology even more dangerous?"  
"A missile that contained this technology decimated a planet and rendered the planet's supply of energon explosive when it came into contact with air. Megatron lost someone close to him when he witnessed the explosions first hand. We tried to run some of the technology on Dark Energon and it turned into a monster that cannibalized others. And if you remember from previous battles that mech Cheetor isn't completely stable due to his Vok upgrade. Megatron saw the dangers and agreed that it should be destroyed. The only time he's agreed with me if I must say so."  
"So what does Tarantulas hope to gain by acquiring this stuff?"  
"It could be any number of reasons but the most likely scenario is he wants to make himself superior, create an army, corrupt Cybertron and kill everyone else or enslave them"  
"Like what Megatron practically did" Valkyrie states  
"It's similar but Megatron isn't that insane yet. If he were, Soundwave would've done something about it by now"  
"Soundwave would stand up to Megatron?" Knock Out asks  
"If necessary"  
"I highly doubt that"  
"So where exactly is this vessel?" Valkyrie asks  
"I don't know"  
"What do you mean you don't know? You have to know. Why else would Tarantulas want you?"  
"I'm the only survivor of the project and I built the ship which means that I'm the only one that knows how to enter the ship and shut off its systems and unlock the tech"  
"That must be why he downloaded our information and stole from our storage units too" Knock Out states  
"What was exactly taken?"  
"Megatron said to give you this data pad"  
Starscream takes the Data pad and reads it. Starscream scratches his helm.  
"Why the frag would Tarantulas take half of this stuff?" Starscream wonders  
"You're the genius you should know!" Knock Out shouts  
"Shut it. I'm thinking"  
"Well you boys can think. I gotta head back" Valkyrie says  
"Just call them. You may be needed here"  
"Why?"  
"Your half Vok which means you're the only one who can destroy the technology once we find it"  
"Great well slag just certainly hit the fan"


	11. Mission Update and a Girls day out

I hope you enjoy this latest update and if you can, please leave me any kind of review. I'd like your thoughts on it and it would be very much appreciated.

A/N: Sorry for the grammer this time. My computer is being weird.

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers or anything else mentioned aside from OC's  
Setting: Transformers Prime Universe with Characters from other universe's

Chapter

Bulkhead sits at the computer and listens to his Sparkmate's report.

"Alright sweet spark I trust your judgment but stay safe. Screamer and KO could both turn on you any minute" Bulkhead says over the radio

"Ah but I love it when they play backstabber. Toying with them is so much fun" Valkyrie whines

Bulkhead just sighs and shakes his head as he shuts off the computer's radio.

"I don't like this idea. It's too risky. It's almost as bad as wrecker style" Ratchet states

"I don't either but it's necessary" Bulkhead states

"We should send back up. She's out numbered"

"This is Val we're talking about. It's the cons who are outnumbered."

"I still don't like it"

"Don't worry I asked Cheetor to keep an optic on her and…I'll inform the officers as to what's going on"

"If you make Prowler glitch, please make sure he's sitting down as to avoid unnesseacary injury"

"No promises Ratchet"

Bulkhead leaves the control room and sees Miko getting ready to head out with Arcee.

"Thanks for taking me shopping at the mall Arcee. I can't even get Bulk to project a hologram to go with me" Miko says excidedlly

"It's not that I don't want to Miko it's just…" Bulkhead starts to say

"Bulk is this about the scraplet dream again?" Arcee asks

"What scraplet dream?" Miko asks

"Don't you dare" Bulkhead warns

"I dare to be stupid" Arcee states and turns to Miko "When we first came to earth we all took holograms and went exploring in Jasper. Bulkhead saw some sort of robotic toy that looked like a scraplet. It's scared him ever since and he still has nightmares from it. He can't even go into a store without freaking out over scraplets."

Miko bursts out laughing.

"Ha, Ha very funny, have fun you two." Bulkhead fake chuckles

"Plan on it" Arcee states and leaves with Miko

Bulkhead sighs again and heads to the officer's lounge where the officers are having their evening meeting to go over the day's events.

"Any word from Valkyrie" Optimus wonders

"It's all on this recording Optimus" Bulkhead answers

"The correct term to use is either Prime, Commander or sir" Ultra Magnus corrects

"Just because you have a tight aft doesn't mean you have to be one Magnus" Elita 1 states

"Please play the recording Bulkhead" Prowl sighs

Bulkhead turns on a computer terminal and plays the audio file.

"Bulk, I've located Starscream, however we have another situation." Valkyrie says on the recording

"Is everything okay?" Bulkhead asks on the recording

"Yes, however, it seems that a Predacon by the name of Tarantulas and Airachnid have attacked the Nemesis in search for Starscream. It appears that the spiders are after the Harbinger as well. I'm working with Starscream and Knock Out so we can locate the Harbinger and safely destroy it. I'm sending you a data on the Harbinger."

Bulkhead stops playing the recording.

"Airachnid is alive? How is that possible?" Jazz asks in disbaleif

"If Tarantulas is involved then anything is possible" Cheetor states

"You know this Predacon?" Ultra Magnus wonders

"I've had a few run ins with him. Me and Crys destroyed a lab of his a few years back. He makes Shockwave look pleasant"

"These Predacons are really starting to become a nuisance" Elita 1 states

"Indeed" Optimus says

"Valkyrie said she didn't need back up. I did ask Cheetor to keep tabs on her and there is a scouting party near the Harbinger Starscream is in." Bulkhead states

"Good. How severe is the attack on the Nemesis. Is it anything we can use to our advantage?" Ultra Magnus asks

"Scanners haven't picked up on the Nemesis yet. A few Vehicons were spotted near the pacific but it looked like either a scouting or training party. Megatron was with them so our fliers stayed back unless necessary." Ratchet states as he comes in "I'm having Raf sift through the internet to look at UFO and USO sightings to see if he can find anything."

"Keep us informed"

"Did you just order the obvious?" Elita 1 asks

"Yes he did" Cheetor replies

"I need a drink"

Elita 1 gets up and walks away.

At the mall, Miko and Arcee in her hologram shop for clothes. Arcee scans several shirts to use for her hologram.

"That is so cool. I wish I could do that" Miko says

"Cheaper than buying clothes" Arcee looks through a couple blouses. She looks at Miko "So there's another reason as to why I wanted us to hang?"

"Oh no not this" Miko groans "Why does everyone come to me about this? I'm not into women" Miko whines

"Wait what?"

"That's not what your going to talk to me about?"

"N…no, I'm into mechs not femmes"

"Thank Primus" Miko sighs with relief "Is there anyone that you are into because I can help with that. That right herbs…wait can herbs affect you guys or is it a human your interested in"

"I'm interested in a certain mech but that's not what I need to talk about"

"Oh"

"I just wanted to apologize for smacking Bulk upside the helm."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You're his partner and his super protective best friend."

"It's not like you did it on purpose"

"I know, I know, I just feel so bad for it and I figured you might want to get even so I thought I apologize before you decided to be well, you"

"I totally understood what happened to you. It was cool actually, like watching a horror movie cool. Besides, who says I haven't pranked you already"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's amazing what can be accomplished when one knows how to bribe Ratchet correctlly"

"Please tell me you aren't planning on becoming a medic?"

"No but there are other methods"

"What does that mean?"

Arcee stares at Miko with a worried look. Miko smiles at Arcee sadistically which causes Arcee to gulp. Back at base, Ratchet goes through the gift basket or more correctly, the gift trailer that Miko got him which includes DVDs of various medical tv series, movies and documentaries. A whole medical encyclopedia and large tools that Perceptor obviously helped Miko with by using his size changing equipment are also included. He smiles with glee.

"So who is it that you like anyway? Is he a con or a bot?"

"What? Miko why would I have the hot's for a con?"

"What, Starscream is adorable, espically with those wings of his"

"Yeah he is cute but I don't think he's interested in any bot that I know of"

"So who is it? Bee, Smokescreen, or some one else"

"Maybe it's Grimlock"

"Yeah right"

Arcee doesn't say anything and just blushes

"Okay be that way. I'll figure it out one way or the other" Miko promises

"Good luck with that"

Arcee and Miko then giggle when they notice two guys checking them out. Minutes later, the two guys lay on the pavement, unconscious as Miko and Arcee drive away.


End file.
